


Wherever I'm With You

by j_marquis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, a bit fluffy actually, but loving vanilla porn, it's entirely porn actually, no pretty much just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis
Summary: Tomorrow they can face the world. Tonight they have each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No this is more or less purely self indulgent loving, affectionate sex. No pretenses of a point here. I wanted to write it, so I did. Come find me at aftepes on tumblr if you'd like. I welcome people.

The royal suite in Altissia had two bedrooms, and there was no question of who was staying with who. Prompto and Noctis were already two films in to their cheesy action movie marathon, eating junk food and sharing one of the massive beds so they could throw pillows at each other and pretend to battle. They didn't know, or care, about what Gladio or Ignis had planned for the second bedroom. And it looked like nothing, well, at least. Gladio was buried in his book, laying face first on the bed while Ignis washed.

Ignis loved the time they had in hotels, when he could indulge in long showers, wash the nights and nights camping from his pale skin, clean the exhaustion from his face, the wear of what they suffered from his skinny limbs. He loved the nights he could sleep in a real bed, nestle his face against the pillows, hold on to the blankets. Loved the nights he could curl into Gladio not for warmth, but for love. In the tent, he still curled towards Gladio, still faced him, reached out to touch him in the night, but it was for warmth. It was the only thing he could do in the small space. But here, he could indulge.

He could walk into the bedroom still naked from his shower, dripping as he let his body air dry. Let himself be prone, vulnerable in his nudity before Gladio, because he knew Gladio would care for him. The shield would protect him.

Gladio looked up, skimmed his eyes up and down Ignis' lean form with dark, approving amber eyes. The hunger in his gaze could fell Ignis, he felt his body warming just from the look. Never mind the slight quiver in Gladio's hand when he set his book aside, slowly sat up.

"Ignis." He breathed, reached out, let Ignis kneel on the lush bed so that Gladio could skim hands up and down his sides, fingers wrapping around the slim waist. The calluses of his hands caught on Ignis' unmarred skin, raising small shivers in their wake. The room was warm enough that the shivers couldn't be from cold. He wouldn't pretend they were. No. Each raised quiver in Ignis' skin was from Gladio's touch, and he wouldn't pretend it was anything else. He didn't want to. He wanted to push his hands through Gladio's hair, skim fingertips along the scruff of his beard, draw him close, kiss him. And he did, and Gladio kissed back, fierce and wanting and strong. He opened his mouth, and their tongues tangled, they had danced this dance before, they knew each other's bodies, each touch was planned, each touch had had been known so many times before.

They didn't need words, the small sighs of each other's names were enough. Ignis broke the kiss, long enough that Gladio could slide out of his fitted shirt, and he grabbed Ignis, pulled him into his lap. He sighed, against Gladio's mouth, wrapped long, thin pale legs around Gladio and settling down, bared pale skin against the sharp black leather of his lover's pants. It was intoxicating. Gladio had given up on kissing his lips, moved his mouth down to Ignis' jaw, mouth open and hot and his breath growing quick. He held on to Ignis possessively, one arm around his shoulders, one hand in his hair, he pulled his head back to lick, kiss, bite at his throat. Gladio knew better than to leave a mark where the others would see, but he threatened at it, his teeth scraping against the perfect skin.

Ignis hissed, rocked his hips against Gladio, held tight. The room was growing warm, too warm, almost hot where Gladio held him, touched him, burning electric when his tongue touched skin. He didn't know how Gladio could stand it, hard under his pants and beginning to rock rhythmically against him. He didn't care. The leather was smooth against his skin, Gladio's movements were firm and sure. He was lavishing open kisses against his shoulder and collar, his hands moved to lift Ignis, feel his bared ass. His mouth found one pert nipple, sucked hard and drew a low moan from Ignis.

"Lay back love," Gladio urged, eased him back to the bed so he could stand, finish undressing. Ignis always loved this moment, when Gladio was bared to him, scars and ink and strength, his full, firm cock standing hard and almost too large. Ignis' mouth went dry. It always did, the first moment of seeing Gladio fully nude stunned him even five years into their relationship. He sat up, moved to the edge of the bed and pressed his lips to the base of Gladio's stomach, ducking his tongue out to taste the skin. He reveled in the small shudders he drew from Gladio as his moved his lips, his kisses, into the hollows of Gladio's hip, teasing just barely close to his arousal. He wanted to drive Gladio to madness, drive him to want. And it was working, if Gladio's hand in his hair, pulling slightly, trying to move him towards his cock. Ignis wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He nuzzled, instead, against the hand in his hair, looked up. Gladio's expression was hungry, eyes dark, his hands rough as he eased Ignis back, climbed over him. It should have been intimidating, being looked at like that, moved where Gladio wanted him.

It didn't. He felt protected, loved, worshiped, even, when Gladio kissed him. And he tried to push all his trust, all his love, into his kiss, his bare hands in Gladio's hair, one leg winding around him to draw their hips together. Heat jolted through him, his back arched, a rough moan escaped his lips.

He didn't know when Gladio had managed to grab lube, slick his fingers, and he didn't care, because Gladio had lifted his hips in one hand, one finger stroking, rubbing against his entrance. His head ducked back down, back to his nipples, mouthing on one, then the other, and again, as his finger circled, penetrated him.

Ignis, in a deep, shameful way, got off on penetration. He loved the way it felt, Gladio's thick, callused finger inside of him, coaxing, in and out, teasing, opening him. He loved this angle, when he could wind arms and legs around him, bury his face in Gladio's shoulder and try just to breathe. It felt obscene, to be allowed this, to be granted this, even as Gladio pushed a second finger inside and twisted just right and Ignis saw stars behind his eyes. He pushed back onto Gladio's fingers, pleading silently for more, more, more. And maybe Gladio couldn't hear it, but he knew, he pressed again at that spot, pulled almost all the way out, ducked back in. He knew what got Ignis off. It was a game they'd played so many times, and, he hoped, would play so many times more.

And then, he was empty. Gladio pulled his fingers out, sat up on his knees to lay Ignis back again. Ignis watched, eyes dark, breath unsteady, as Gladio rolled a condom on himself, an extral layer of slick, just to be safe. No matter how many times they were together, and chances like this had been growing rare, Gladio always tried so hard not to hurt him. Ignis didn't have the heart to tell him he wouldn't mind a little hurt. Gladio's care, his concern, his love, were too much.

He lifted Ignis, effortlessly gentle, pushed in slow. Ignis let his head fall back to the pillow, his mouth open, he gasped Gladio's name, again, and again and again as Gladio took his time penetrating him. Gladio loved this part, Ignis knew it. He loved the part when he could create pleasure, watch Ignis fall apart.

And finally, he was inside, seated in Ignis, and Ignis couldn't hold his eyes open, couldn't look at Gladio, could only try to breathe, plead, for more. It was so good, he felt completed, full, it was agonizing, and yet so good. He needed Gladio to move. He needed Gladio to kiss him, to do something, he couldn't open his eyes, could only tighten his legs where they wrapped around Gladio, held him inside. The sound that escaped Gladio was enough.

And then he started moving, and it wasn't enough. This, this was enough. This was everything. The world could fall apart around them, but he had Gladio, he had this hotel suite, this room, this bed, and that would be enough. Gladio was holding him up as he thrust, smooth, eager rolls of his hips bucking into Ignis. He chased his orgasm, a hand sneaking between them to grasp Ignis' cock, the first time it had been touched, but he had been hard for so long. It destroyed him. He could cry for the relief.

His orgasm crashed through him, tearing a cry from him, his fingers dug into Gladio where he held him. It would make bruises, and he didn't care. He could bloody Gladio and he wouldn't care, he was coming, Gladio was holding him, letting him shake and arch and writhe. Letting him lose himself in the feeling. And Gladio followed soon after, grasping at Ignis like he could hold him together. Like if he just tried hard enough, he could hold them both together.

Ignis didn't want to let go. He didn't want to let Gladio pull out, discard the condom, wipe them both down with a warm washcloth, he was always so careful to clean them. Always so gentle. He didn't leave Ignis for long, laying down beside him and gathering the entire slim body into his arms. They could rest. They had each other. No matter what happened, they had each other.

Tomorrow, they could face the Leviathan. For now, they had the royal suite, the sound of the other two in the second room, and each other's arms. They could face the world, and it would be alright.


End file.
